Jeremiah Fisher
Jeremiah Fisher, also known as "Jere", is a character in The Summer series. He the younger son of Susannah and Adam Fisher. He is also a good friend to Belly and a loving brother to Conrad and even steps aside as Conrad pursues Belly, even when he was just coming to personally realize his own feelings for her himself. Despite this, he eventually grows tired of burying his feelings for Belly and gets tired of watching Conrad constantly hurting her. This all comes to a head in It's Not Summer Without You when he abruptly kisses her in his car, making his feelings finally known to her, only to be walked in on by Conrad. However, Conrad lies by telling Jeremiah he is over his feelings for Belly and urges him to pursue her, which he does. In We'll Always Have Summer, his character undergoes an ugly transformation from Golden Boy to Frat Boy, even cheating on Belly with the "sister sorority slut". He then proposes to Belly to prove his remorse, but is shown to have dramatically changed for the worse. Appearance and Personality Jeremiah is described as having long shaggy hair like a "1970's tennis player" which is so golden blonde that it is often near platinum during the summer time. It is said that when he was younger, it was curly (much to his disdain) but his curls faded and became more wavy as he grew older. As a result of being on his school's football team, he begins to work out and becomes more muscled in his body tone. Personality wise, Jeremiah is loud and outspoken and never afraid to speak his mind. He is often referred to as Conrad's polar opposite, who is more quiet and silent. He greatly loved his mother Susannah and was not afraid to show his love for her like holding her hand, even when he was technically too old for it. He was particularly mad at Conrad during the first novel for making their mother worry during the summer, given it was likely her final one with them, and wanted to make it perfect for her. Jeremiah was well loved by everyone he knew and very social among whomever he met, making him popular among the girls for this trait of his. Sadly, by the third and final novel, Jeremiah's personality took a dramatic change for the worst. He had became a stereotypical college frat boy, possibly influenced by his frat brothers, and become somewhat immature and selfish. He also became rash in his actions and more spiteful towards Conrad for his clear lingering feelings for Belly, showing signs of jealousy over the two's close friendship in the novel. The Summer I Turned Pretty In the pilot book of the trilogy Belly arrives at Cousins for yet another summer with Susannah and her two sons, the eldest of the two, Conrad and the younger one, Jeremiah. It becomes clear the second Belly steps out of the car to approach the boys, that they finally see her not as Steven's little sister, but as a girl now. Belly has always had a crush on Conrad since she was little, but will something bloom with her and Jeremiah? She starts things with a boy name Cam. But she realizes things won't work out so she breaks things off with him in the end of the novel. It's Not Summer Without You After her relationship with Conrad crashed and burned and Susannah's cancer finally killed her, Belly is left with a first summer in her home town instead of at Cousins. However when Jeremiah calls Belly telling her Conrad's gone missing, she finds herself at Cousins once again. Can the three finally patch their wounds up and mend things after Susannah's tragic death and form a life without her? And who will Belly end up with this time? Meanwhile, Jeremiah is growing tired of burying his feelings for Belly. He decided to let Conrad have her the first time, but will he be so kind this time? Or will he finally take what he's wanted all along? In the end, Jeremiah makes his feelings known to her, kissing her in his car. Belly finds herself kissing him back and as the two begin to make out - Conrad walks in on them. He is visibly stunned, but walks away from the scene. Belly flees after him and Conrad's on the verge of fury when he turns to face her. They argue and Belly in the end runs from the scene, finally realizing that Conrad will never admit to loving her. At a motel when raining gets too heavy to drive home, Conrad tells Jeremiah while Belly is in the shower that he can have Belly and insists to him that he's over her. This results in Belly and Jeremiah getting together in their car ride home together while Conrad calls a friend to pick him up. The tension finally eases and Belly and Jeremiah are left truly believing that Conrad is finally over Belly and they can all move on in their lives... What they don't know is that Conrad had lied and is more than still in love with Belly and is nowhere near getting over her. We'll Always Have Summer In the summer finale, Belly is going well in her ongoing relationship with Jeremiah. Things seem to be going perfect in the two years that have passed since the events of the previous novel - until she discovers Jeremiah cheated on her and slept with another girl on his school break. Belly is angered and horrified when discovering this and spends days literally in bed crying. Jeremiah pleads with Belly for forgiveness insisting his tryst meant nothing to him and that he loves her. In an act to prove his guilt, he proposes to her to which Belly hesitantly accepts. The two soon think their life is going to be perfect after moving past his mistake. But what they don't know is the family isn't going to be as happy about the couple's plans for marriage as they are. Especially Conrad. Meanwhile, Conrad has not gotten over his mistake and has been regretting his decision to let Jeremiah have Belly and is more than still in love with her. After Laurel and Belly have a fall out about her and Jere's engagement, Belly is rendered no choice but to stay at Cousins until her wedding with Jeremiah... where Conrad is also living at. The arrangement slowly surfaces old feelings between the two and Belly is left questioning if she has ever truly gotten over Conrad and if marrying Jeremiah is truly the right thing to do. Quotes Trivia *Fishing is one of his favorite activities. *He and his brother Conrad are polar opposites, with Jeremiah being an extrovert and Conrad an introvert. *In the first novel, Jeremiah and Conrad are stated to have been on the football team together. However, Conrad had always overshadowed Jeremiah talent wise. Following his brother quitting, Jeremiah took over the spotlight as the main football star for their home town. *Jeremiah's first kiss was with a former Cousins Beach regular girl named Christi Turnduck. He said the experience was awful, since she kept telling him he was doing it wrong. *He unknowingly took Belly's first kiss during a game of truth or dare when they were thirteen, only later finding out about it when Taylor told him right after it. *He had taught Belly to drive a stick shift and how to drive in general. *McDonald's sandwiches are noted to be one of his favorite treats. *He attended five proms with different girls. *In the third novel, it is revealed that he smoked recreational weed with his frat brothers. It is implied that his time with them greatly influenced his personality for the worst. *Some readers were upset at the sudden "character assassination" of his character in the third and final novel. They pointed out that throughout the trilogy it was always Conrad who had been seen as the "bad brother" so-to-speak while Jeremiah was "the good one", but in the third novel they felt that the roles were dramatically and abruptly switched. However, some readers reasoned that it showed how some people can and do change in life and it can either be for the good or the worst. *Cam commented in the first novel that Jeremiah is a good singer. *He and Conrad enjoy surfing. *It is implied in We'll Always Have Summer, that he is insecure and possibly jealous when compared to Conrad. When Belly makes a remark about it, Jeremiah is left deeply upset and angry. *To Belly's knowledge, he had been sexually intimate with two girls. The girls being his ex-girlfriend Mara and his one night stand Lacie Barone. *His favorite movie is Pulp Fiction. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Siblings Category:The Summer I Turned Pretty Category:It's Not Summer Without You Category:We'll Always Have Summer Category:"Summer Kids"